


Bookshops and Pushy Peggy

by livlaughplay03



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is short, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, John is a Saint, M/M, Modern AU, Peggy is pushy, book shop, but is that really a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livlaughplay03/pseuds/livlaughplay03
Summary: Normally the point of going to the Schuyler's Bookshop was to be alone, but when a cute boy shows up, that all goes down the drain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All of this is from John's P.O.V. just an FYI!

Normally coming to the Schuyler’s book shop was a time for me to be secluded, ignore everyone, and read peacefully without having to hear Lafayette and Hercules sobbing over America's Next Top Model or something. But for the past week or so, I’d been focusing on something other than the rows of books. Recently a new customer had come in everyday, sat himself in the corner of historical books, and read until closing. Not only did he look peaceful, but he finished dozens of books in a matter of hours.

However, as of now he had finished all the books on the first few shelves and had to go onto the higher ones. Normally this wouldn’t be a problem, but this man was grade A short. Usually short people go in pairs to places with shelves, so they can stack on top of each other to get to their books. This man however, always came alone. He was reaching for a biography on Lin Manuel Miranda, but only his fingertips graced the rim. I had been leaning against the checkout counter, admiring him from a distance, when I felt a hand tap my shoulder.

“You gonna go help him?” Peggy, the youngest Schuyler, asked.

“I’m not that much taller than him, I don’t think I could grab it,” I replied.

“Well ‘Liza and Angie are both out and I don’t have permission to grab the ladders while I’m on duty. Plus I’m shorter than him.”

Looking back at the man, I see him jump up a bit to try and reach the book, his ponytail bouncing in the process. “Go. Help. Him,” Peggy pressures, shoving me off the counter. Despite how little she is, she’s still strong.

“Okay, okay! I’ll go!” I grunt. Walking towards the man, I feel my heart quicken a bit and my head became dizzy. What are you doing? All you’re doing is going to grab that book for him. Don’t make a fool of yourself. “Um, hi! My names John and you look really cute trying to reach that book on that shelf here let me help-” As I reach for it our hands grace across each other and both of our faces turn cherry red, “oh no don’t be embarrassed, your face is all red and now you’re even cuter.” I’m officially dead.

“Oh um, thanks. I’m Alexander Hamilton,” he introduces as I hand him the book. 

“N-nice to meet you. Here, let me buy this for you.” I offer. 

“No I couldn’t ask you to do that,” Alexander muses.

“I insist,” I hand the book to Peggy, who is throwing glances and eyebrow wiggles at me. 

“Okay, just sign here,” Peggy winks at me as she hands me the receipt.

Of course I get what she means, and while I do sign, I write down my phone number at the end of the receipt and place it in the book. Handing it to Alexander, we exchange smiles. As he walks out the door he looks to me and says, “Till we meet again, John.”


End file.
